


In Fairy Tales

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry struggles to cope with the identity of the Half Blood Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Fairy Tales

I.  
Harry stared at the textbook, then at the fire. He wanted to throw the book in and be rid of it and never see it again. Perhaps he could not kill Snape like he so dearly wanted to, but he could destroy his book.

 _The Prince._

The Prince had guided him. Snape had betrayed him.

How could he distinguish the two? They were one.

The Prince was Snape’s heart.

 _Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves..._

Snape had said it himself.

Harry opened the book, resolved to know all its contents. He knew how to destroy the creator.

II.  
Snape was innocent.

Well, not innocent. Such a word could never be used to describe the cruel, bitter man.

But it was only under Dumbledore’s orders that he had killed him.

The Order had the evidence...Dumbledore’s memories and letters could not lie.

Harry wanted to believe that Snape was the wise, darkly amusing Prince whom he had trusted. But he had seen the look of hatred on Snape’s face as he killed Dumbledore. Dumbledore, who had seemed so helpless.

Harry clutched the book to his chest. He wanted to believe that his Prince was not a murderer.

But he couldn’t.

 

III.  
 _Keep your mouth shut and your mind closed._

For months Harry had blocked the words from his memory. But now, as he struggled every day to learn the Prince’s _(not Snape’s, never Snape’s)_ spells, they haunted him

Harry had mastered nonverbal spells. But he knew his Occlumency was as weak as it had ever been. He had to perfect it if he wanted to defeat Voldemort.

Was he taking Snape’s advice?

Was it actually advice?

Was he finally resigned to Snape being the Prince?

Could he trust…

The questions made it difficult for him to clear his mind before bed.

 

IV.  
Harry didn’t see the curse aimed at him. He only saw Snape leap in front of him and collapse.

Harry caught him as he fell. How he had yearned for proof of Snape’s innocence. Now, with the evidence lying in his arms, he wished he had never doubted his Prince.

In fairy tales, a kiss could transform a beast into a prince.

In fairy tales, a kiss could reverse all evil the wicked had ever created.

In fairy tales, a kiss could awaken the dead.

But in a world of unicorns, pixies, and dragons, Harry couldn’t rely on fairy tales.

V.  
Harry could barely feel Snape’s pulse, but it was there. He brushed his lips over Snape’s forehead, and, with renewed vigor, forced himself to stand. He drew his wand, aimed, and focused all of his mind’s energy on a single word: _“Sectumsempra!”_

It was that simple.

While the few remaining Death Eaters watched in panicked confusion as Voldemort fell bleeding to the ground, Harry lifted Snape back into his arms. So light, so broken…how could this man have ever been so thoroughly frightening?

Harry couldn’t rely on fairy tales, but he would always rely on his Prince.

 _Just one kiss._


End file.
